The Champion's Challenge
by TheFirstHorseman
Summary: When Red get's bored of being the Champion, what does he do? Rated for some Mild Language. You could see some MareShipping, SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, And the list goes on.
1. Bored

**Bonjour, readers! This will be my official first fic following the disaster of my previous ones. Well, enjoy!**

"Another lonely day!"

On the top of Mount Silver lies a great trainer AKA the almost unbeatable guy you know and love, Red. Having only been defeated once before leveling up all his Pokemon to 100, he was typically what the yanks call a loner. But who can blame him? The allowed him to go down when he was defeated, when he needed it or pretty much anytime he wants. But he must return once a challenger defeats the Elite Four and Bla bla bla.

One day, however he got sick of being the "Unbeatable one and thought several ways to get out of the Mountain.

Gliding down from the peak.

FAILURE

Pretending to be sick.

FAILURE

Getting a girlfriend and (CENSORED)

FAILURE(x2)

"That's it, I had ENOUGH!" he shouted one day. HE called his Charizard and flew to the Indigo Platuea.

"Lance, I'm sick of this!" he said while slamming his fist on the table.

"Now Red, you kno-"

"Yeah, yeah being the ultimate champion of the 4 regions means being in and freeze to death. Yeah I know how it works!" said Red.

"Fine if that's how you like it, then let's negotiate."

"I'm listening."

"Let's put up a contest where anyone can fight you, Champion or not".

"OK"

"Then however can beat you can stay in Mt. Silver until he or she gets defeated."

"Wait, won't saying that scare away the challengers?"

"Who said anything about telling about the 'prize'?"

"Lance, you sneaky little-"

"So do you like the terms"

"Indeed"

(insert Spongebob's Narrator here)

THE NEXT DAY

ANIMEVERSE

"Hey Ash, slow down!" shouted May.

"But the sign up is almost over!" said you know who.

"Common Ashy-boy! What are the chances of defeating this guy anyway? Even that guy with the extremely powerful weapon and game transfer machine thing took 5 tries to defeat him in the Gen 6 remake of Gold!" Said the rival.

"Yeah Ash his Pokemon are like, level 100! He even has a MissingNo.!" Said Gisselle.

"Gisselle, I told you that levels aren't everything. I'm sure that defeating this guy is like taking a candy from a baby."

"You mean it will be hard?"

"Who said tha- wait, I know him!"

"Right here folks!"

"Seargent, where have you been all this years?"

" Um, no fics were made yet remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Who's he? Said Dawn.

"He's Chief Seargent Ramirez! You know, the hacker-glitcher-cheater-awesome guy-MythBusters watcher and the one who was able to get MissingNo in Black? Also the guy created by the Author for Comic Relief and Action sequences for his future fic?" said Iris.

"Yeah and-

"Enough with that. As you see, I'm Red's scout looking for any trainer who wants to face him off. Since you guys are the main characters, you're automatically listed up for the competition- except you Max".

All guys:"YEY!"

Max:"NO!"

"Don't fret Max. Here's he's autograph"

Max:"SWEET!"

"Well, see you later. If you would excuse me I'll be recruiting Satoshi and the other Japanese guys and the characters of the American version of the manga where Green is called Blue and vice-versa. Adieu!"

Meanwhile in Viridian City in Pokemon Adventures…

"Well according to this fic main characters of the main line Pokemon merchandise gey automatically signed up for this challenge. Do who is this other Red exactly?" said the manga Red.

"He's some guy who's apparently the main character of the games which apparently aren't made by the Pokemon league as official tie-ins to a competiton going on." Said Green.

"Wait you mean they're just made by ordinary people?" said Blue.

"Exactly." Said Green

"That explains why the Elite Four can be fought as the Pokemon League instead of over a million trainers." Said Gold.

"Guys, I'm here! So why are we here exactly?" said Yellow.

"We're going into the gameverse which are apparently made by people from the real world and not the Pokemon League." Said Red.

"You mean-"

"Yes"

"That explains why I can't make this damn Pikachu evolve. (Pulls out DS with Pokemon Yellow) WHY WON'T YOU TAKE THIS THUNDERSTONE?"

"Guys,I'm here!" said the Sarge.

"'Bout time. Now let's go!" said Platinum.

**Well, you like it?  
>R&amp;R <strong>_**madlang people **_**R&R dammit!**


	2. The First Challenge

**RED**

**Women want him**

**Men wanna be him**

**Trainers wanna run away from him**

**Let us see what happens next...**

"Well guys we're here!"

The guys finnaly got to the foot of Mt Silver after over 10... seconds.

"Well I hope you know the rules". " Yeah, hit him, don't let him hit you" said Cilan.

" Actually there's more to that-"

Ramirez was cut off by Cilan who said:

" Relax, how do you think I became Gym Leader?"

" Forget about it!"

1... Hour later...

"My name is Cilan from the Anime and I'm here to Challenge you!" He said eagerly.

"... ... ..."

" What, Purlloin got your toungue?"

" Actually, that's how he talks during matches".

" Oh, Oka- Who are you?"

" Oh I'm just Mario cameoing as his Secretary.

"Why?;um, never mind."

Now, let's fight!".

Pikachu vs Simisage

" An electric Pokémon? WEAK! Leech Seed!"

The attack missed!

" WTH?"

Pikachu used Iron tail!

"Quick dodge it!"

"Woah Cilan you can't call a command when it's he's turn!" said Blue.

" Wait, Gary? What're you doin' here?"

" It's Blue Dammit! Any way you don't know the game rules? What kind of Gym Leader are you? Even game Janine knows that!"

" Whose-" " Koga of the E4's daughter".

" Wait he's- Ah forget it! Simisage Solar Beam!"

Red Withdrew Pikachu!

" What? Curse you Satoshi Tajiri!"

Red brought out Charizard!

"Wooooow, NO FAIR!"

Charizard used Blast Burn!

"NOOOOOO!"

It's Super Effective

Simisage Fainted!

"OH F***!"

"Alright, go Stoutant!"

Red withdrew Charizard!

"AGAIN?"

PKMN trainer Red brought out Blastoise!

"You have gotta be kidding me!"

"Come on did ya think I'd go easy on you?"

"Did you just-"

"FOCUS BLAST!"

Stoutant avoided the attack!

"Finally! BITE!"

...

It was normally effective!

Blastoise used Focus Blast!

It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Stoutant fainted!

"!"

"Nice try..."

"GO! Dwebble!"

?

PKMN Trainer Red withdrew Blastoise!

"Not again!"

PKMN Trainer Red brought out Lapras!

"Level 95 huh? Weaker than I thought. ROCK SLIDE!"

It's super effective!

"'Bout time!"

Lapras used Surf!

It's super effective!

Dwebble fainted!

"Nice, 3 pokemon down for me. GO! Stunfisk!"

Lapras used Surf!

It's super effective!

Stunfisk fainted!

"So much for being a Ground/Electric type!"

"Well, what are ya gonna do now?"

"Umm, go! Basculin!"

PKMN Trainer Red withdrew Lapras!

PKMN Trainer Red brought out Venasaur!

"Uh oh!"

"Cilan, you can switch out remember?"

"Oh, why did you just say it now, Ash? Return!"

Anime Leader Cilan withdrew Basculin!

Go, Torterra!

"Since when did you get a Torterra?"

"Ask the author!"

Red withdrew Venasaur!

PKMN Trainer Red brought out Charizard!

The foe's Charizard used BLAST BURN!

...

It's super effective!

Torterra fainted!

"4 down, 2 more to go!"

"It's not over yet, go Haxorus!"

Charizard can't move!

"Yes, dragon claw!"

Charizard can move now!

Charizard used Dragon Pulse!

Haxorus fainted!

"That's it, GO BASCULIN!"

"Hit it with a Dragon Pulse."

Basculin fainted!

YOU LOSE!

Cilan blacked out!

"OW DAMN!"

"He's stronger than I thought!" said Ash.

Meanwhile in the nosebleed section...

"Sir, he won."

"Excellent, I just hope he keeps it up."

**Who could they be? Find out in the next issue!**

**R&R!**

Ya *


	3. MangaQuest

Guess what. After a year, a new chapter. The Anime dudes got their chance, so will PokeSpecial get a shot?

R&R! DAMNIT EDITOR!

"So Red (The manga, duh!), who will you choose to battle this guy?" said Blue (the American version, duh!)

"Yeah, I heard this guy's got some guts and a level 90-something Pikachu" said Diamond

"Yeah I'll decide once we get to the P.C. at Mt. Fuji" said Red

"FYI, Mt. Silver's only one peak of the Mt. Fuji Mountain Range"

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm Lt. Dan!"

"From Forrest Gump?" said Pearl

"Yep"

30 minutes later…

"Hey guys! Don't you notice all our names are based on the Pokemon Games!" said Gold.

"Ain't it obvious you breeding idiot!" said Silver.

30 more minutes later…

"So is this guy even for real?" said Ruby.

"Yeah, haven't you played my game?" said Crystal.

"What game?"

"You know- ah forget about it!"

"Look, over there!" said Green (the American Girl)

"So which one of you turds wants to battle?" said the awesome pokemon master Red.

(with a katana)"TURDS? HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Sapphire.

"Whoa easy there Sap. We already got enough trouble with that damn Deoxys." Said Red

"Alright. I, the Kanto Champ-"

"Step aside loser! I, Blue of the Viridian City Gym challenge you now damn it!"

"Blue? Aren't you suppose to be, feminine?" said Red (the master not the Kanto Champion of the manga)

"Oh why does everybody say that?" said Blue.

"Alright. Let's get ready to rumble!" said the announcer.

"At the Blue Corner, from Pallet Town, the Viridian City Gym Leader, weighing several pounds, Buru Okido!"

(Cue crowd cheering and clapping)

"And at the Red corner, weighing several pounds, the Champion of Kanto and Johto, the greatest Trainer ever born, the one who single handedly destroyed Team Rocket, With 1 loss and several wins in his reign of Champion, the one who-

Yellow: "Man this guy really has done a lot, right Red?"

Red:" Remind me again why you're my girlfriend?"

Announcer: -RED!"

(Cue a very, very loud audience)

"Let the battle begin!"

(Cue Gen 6 Remix of Johto Champion Music)

"`Go, Pikachu!"

"Is that it? Go, Exeguttor!

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH too!"

"Yeah, go Blue! You're my hero! I love you!" said Green.

5 seconds later…

The challenger's Exeguttor fainted!

"What was that?"

Leader Blue is going to send out Arcanine

"Go! Blastoise!"

"WTF!"

5 seconds later…

"Alright, go Porygon2!"

"Use Hydro Cannon"

"USE SEIZURE!"

…

"And stay out!"

"Well, so much for being the ultimate champion Blue" said Red.

"Don't say a word"

Yep, Blue was temporarily banned for giving the audience seizures.

Anyway, R&R!

EDITOR!

FanFiction. It's more Fun in the Philippines!


End file.
